rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Enhanced Motion Tracker
source? ralok 00:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe it was Recovery One Part 2. Wash: "But how could someone sneak up on him? He had an enhacned motion tracker." Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) That will remain a mystery.--Soldier Jean 00:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe South tampered with it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) should we take out that bit about "never being seen used" considering we have pic of it being used ON the page.... 03:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The one in Season 9 was thermal imaging. That's why he saw the two dots from the coffee cups 05:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The quote up there is misquoted. The actual quote is "What I don't get is the motion tracker. Noone can get by one of those while they're active. You sure you don't have anything in your logs? ... South. You with me? South!" Source: http://roostertooths.com/transcripts.php?eid=141 Wash was asking South about her motion tracker, not North's. Also, there is no evidence that South's tracker is any different than the one's that the Reds and Blues have; both Wash and Simmons mentioned being able to pick up on the Meta's location by using their trackers. (Source: http://roostertooths.com/search.php?showid=1) Either South lied, or the tracker had been disabled. Bdadams13 19:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Real armor enhancement? North was shown using this kind of tracker before he had Theta, so...this wouldn't be the armor enhancement, would it? Although, I suppose it could be like the Bubble Shield, where he would already have it but you would need an AI to make it run better. But since a motion tracker is standard issue it might also be possible to just use an AI with any of them to make it enchanced. 02:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) North's armor enhancement is his Bubble Shield. This "Enhanced Motion Tracker" DOES NOT EXIST. I've pointed this out before. The only supposed mention of it in the entire series is Wash talking to South about'' her tracker. He said that nothing could get past them when they are active, but South claimed to have no record of anything in her logs. ''She lied. She let the Meta kill North. Later on Simmons and Lopez are able to pick up the Meta on their trackers, and yet this alleged "super tracker" wasn't able to. This doesn't make any goddamn sense and it doesn't exist. 01:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the opinion that the 'enhanced motion tracker' is not an armor enhancement in the same sense as the Domed energy shield, but for the user above remember that according to Delta, South played in an indirect part in her brother's death. I'm guessing that she somehow sabotaged his motion tracker (Not a supposed 'enhanced' motion tracker, just a regular one) which explains why he did not notice the Meta, and also South's reluctance to talk about the issue when Wash questioned her. I actually don't think there is really enough evidence to list it as an armor enhancement, and in Season Nine I believe that this equipment was most likely either standard issue, or just a piece of equipment supplied to North due to the fact he is primarily a sniper. Socksucker (talk) 21:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Quote Suggestions Hey, just wondering if anyone had any idea which quote from the series I should use for this, the Overshield, and Camoflauge. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 22:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) In Recovery One Episode Two (I believe) doesn't Washington say "What I don't get is the Motion Tracker. No one can get by one of those when they're active." That's the only one I can think of. Socksucker (talk) 23:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I actually like that one. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC)